moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris
Boris was a field commander, elite commando and hero of Russia. Description Boris is equipped with a specially designed AKM assault rifle, which is the successor to the AK-47 that most Rifle infantry wielded in the Second World War. Due to extensive training and battlefield experience, he is very accurate and can dispatch most infantry with a single burst of fire from long range. This weapon also deals an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles. Boris is equipped with decent armor beneath his bearskin coat, allowing him to combat anti-infantry vehicles. Boris has the authority to call in a MIG airstrike upon enemy structures as well by using a target painter, causing heavy damage to the structure if not outright destroying it. Overview Boris is a respectfully strong hero unit, as well as sharing some traits with Tanya and Morales; in fact, he is the hero whom Morales is based on. Boris can quickly gun down entire squads of enemy infantry with ease, and can quickly destroy lightly armored vehicles too. In addition, Boris can call in a off map air strike on enemy structures and garrisoned buildings. The air strike is extremely powerful and can easily destroy most structures; moreover, this attack can be used from a very long range, allowing Boris to out range most defensive structures. This attack, however, comes with several weaknesses: firstly, the ability takes a long time to take effect, as the MIGs must fly to the target from off the map; secondly, Boris has to remain stationary while aiming at the target for the strike to work, leaving Boris vulnerable to attack. In addition the attacking MIGs can be shot down en route. Appearances * Soviet M00: Archetype - Taking place ten years prior to the third Great War, Boris works alongside with Morales to infiltrate a disused allied Tech Center in Ukraine and recover the bodies of Volkov and Chitzkoi as the Allies are withdrawing. * Soviet M01: Bleed Red - Boris is dispatched to New York City to assist in the cities take over. Boris is successful but is unfortunately killed in action. Assessment Pros * Deadly to enemy infantry * Can quickly destroy lightly armored vehicles * Can destroy most structures quickly and out range most defenses * Cannot be squished by vehicles Cons * Cannot damage armored vehicles * Can be out ranged by some enemy infantry, such as snipers * No defense against air units * Cannot swim * Campaign only Quotes When Selected * Boris Here. * Yes, Comrade General. * Let's light them up. * I will point out the target. * Don't mess with me. When Moving * There is nothing I cannot do! * This will be easy. * Boris agrees. * I have important mission. * Russia's fate is with me. When Attacking Infantry and Units * Die, traitorous dogs! * Eat led! * Fools. You can't touch me! * Who is next? When Under Fire * They are attacking us! * It is very bad here comrade! * I'm hit! * We must have reinforcements When attacking structures * Bring on the MIGs. When a target is marked for an air strike * Air strike confirmed. * MIGs on the way. Trivia * In Mental Omega, Boris is all but replaced by Morales, who shares many similar abilities and a somewhat similar, if not more grim, backstory. Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia